1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a communication method that communicates and connects with a plurality of communication networks.
2. Related Background Art
A mobile device having a mobile communication function defined by international standards such as IMT (International Mobile Telecommunications)-2000 and a wireless LAN communication function that can perform wireless communication with an access point, as described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-235976 (Patent Document 1) have been known. In this Patent Document 1, selective use of the mobile communication function and the wireless LAN communication function depending on a location of the mobile device is described.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-235976
However, since the mobile device operates with a built-in battery, when the mobile communication function and the wireless LAN communication function are caused to be in an active state, the battery will soon run out even if the mobile device is in a standby mode without performing a communication in the active state. Particularly, power consumption of the wireless LAN communication function is large and the battery is sometimes significantly consumed even if a power management feature called a power save mode is used.
Then, to solve the above-described problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a communication terminal and a communication method that can reduce power consumption while securing a communication state by either a first communication means or a second communication means.